


Do Nothing Day

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, It's a thing now, M/M, Married Couple, Older Noctis, older gladio, this is really short but whatevs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Or rather, for propriety's sake, "birthday". But no one has any plans, so...





	Do Nothing Day

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda popped into my head yesterday and I ended up writing it last minute. But anyway, more birthday fluff!

“Noct.”

Silence. Gladio sighed, rubbing at his face with his free hand as the other lay numb under Noctis’ unmoving head.

“ _Noct_ ,” he tried again. Noctis grunted quietly in response.

“What, are we gonna lay around in here all day?” Gladio asked, his voice quiet to fit the tranquil atmosphere of their bedroom.

Noctis mumbled something in response, directly in Gladio’s arm, he noted, so that Gladio had to roll fully onto his side from where he had been laying halfway on his back, placing his ear closer to Noctis in a silent request for a repeat of what he said.

“Do we have anything important today?” Noctis asked again, having turned his head slightly so that it was no longer smushed into Gladio’s bicep.

“If we did, I woulda long since dragged your lazy ass out of bed.”

“Well there’s your answer.”

Gladio rolled his eyes but made no move to pull away, instead wrapping an arm around his husband and pulling him close.

“It is technically an important day. For you, that is.”

“Why, because I’m getting old?”

Gladio grinned mischievously into Noctis’ hair.

“Yup. You’re going gray already, haven’t you noticed?” he chuckled. Of course he was joking. Noctis had a full head of black hair just as always. But Gladio liked the reactions he always got when he poked fun at the smaller man.

“ _Am not_. You’re older than me anyway, wouldn’t you be the one going gray?” Noctis huffed, halfheartedly swatting at Gladio from behind himself. He missed spectacularly.

“Nah. I’m forever young. Must be good genes,” he snorted. Noctis finally moved, turning his head slightly to eye Gladio skeptically.

“You know what they say about dads-in-law,” he started.

“The saying is about mothers-in-law,” Gladio corrected. And anyway, his own father had started going gray in his mid-forties due to bad habits, not age. At least, as far as Gladio knew. Or hoped…

But that was beside the point.

“C’mon, you never answered my question.”

Noctis sighed, slowly rolling around to face Gladio in the most painful display of laziness to have ever been witnessed. Gladio raised an eyebrow at it, removing his arm from under Noctis as he waited for him to finish wiggling around, pausing every few seconds before starting again.

“That was pitiful,” Gladio said after Noctis had finished.

“Shut up,” was his only response. He didn’t seemed as offended as his words and tone would suggest however, his face soft and devoid of any sort of discernable expression as he reached up to slip his fingers through Gladio’s lengthy hair, petting his head lightly.

“What question was that again?” he asked, his voice saturated with sleep.

“Are we laying around in here all day? It is your birthday after all,” Gladio answered. He slipped his numb arm under a silky pillow, flexing it slightly to will blood flow back into it, as his other hand threaded fingers with Noctis’. The petting stopped, replaced instead with a stroking thumb against Gladio’s temple. As nice as the gestures felt, Gladio knew better than to believe they were anything other than a sneaky tactic to keep him in bed.

“Might as well,” Noctis answered, yawning. “I got nothing better to do.”

“Really… No plans for the birthday boy, huh?”

Noctis sighed, burrowing deeper into the warmth of their bed and frowning slightly.

“I really don’t feel like moving. Do birthdays have to involve plans?”

Gladio watched his husband quietly for a moment. He’d tightened his grip in Gladio’s hair slightly, pushing himself across the mattress so as to fit his body against the other man’s. His face was hidden from Gladio then, but he could still feel Noct frowning against his bare chest. Rolling his eyes at the behavior, he finally shrugged.

“You don’t have to pout about it.”

“M’not pouting.”

“Fine. We’ll stay in bed a little longer. Not all day though. I’m sure you’re gonna have plenty of visitors dropping by to wish you happy birthday after all.”

Noctis let out a long, exasperated groan, pressing his face further into Gladio’s skin.

“Goddamnit. Does this mean I have to put pants on?”

“No one wants to see you naked, Noct.”

Noctis grinned slightly, having found his humor in the juxtaposition of Gladio’s words and their current state of nudity. “You do.”

“No one else _but_ me,” Gladio amended.

“Alright, alright… Can we just…?” Noctis lifted his arm lazily, his fingers untwining from Gladio’s, to gesture vaguely around them.

“Yeah. Not past noon, though. We need to get up and move around. Especially you, old man,” Gladio answered.

“Not an old man,” Noctis muttered almost unintelligibly.

They both quieted down then as Gladio placed his arm back around his sleepyhead spouse. Noctis did the same, snuggling even further into the larger man’s arms. They laid there, wrapped up in each other and sharing body heat, as Gladio ran the tips of his fingers up and down Noctis’ side soothingly. Noctis was unmoving for the most part, so much so that Gladio wondered if he’d fallen back to sleep. But eventually he stirred slightly, dislodging his face from Gladio’s chest to look up at him through bleary eyes.

“What time is it anyway?”

Gladio looked straight over Noctis’ head to the alarm clock rested on the side table, displaying the time in big red numbers.

“Eleven forty-seven.”

Noctis groaned again, smushing his face right back into Gladio’s pecs. Gladio only laughed.


End file.
